Mirror in the sky
by Rhea and the sparrow
Summary: Les 72e Hunger Games commencent. Ils sont exceptionnels à mes yeux. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple raison que je viens d'être moissonnée pour y participer. Deux héroïnes. Différentes au possible. Elles vont devenir amies et s'allier. Mais comme toujours, il n'y aura qu'un gagnant. L'une d'elle arrivera-t-elle à vaincre ?
1. Chapter 1

Hunger Games

Mirror in the sky

Prologue

Ma tête me lançait terriblement, semblant faire pulser quelque chose à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Je supposais avoir dû recevoir un coup sur la tête. Je ne savais pas même dans quel lieu je me trouvais en ce moment. En me concentrant pour tenter de me souvenir de quelque chose, des bribes de souvenirs me revinrent. Mon enfance. La moisson. Le train. Les tributs effrayants. Le début des jeux. Les énormes mutations que j'avais, le plus courageusement possible, affronté.

« Je suis dans l'arène, » pensais-je en suffoquant.

Je me sentais si mal que je me demandais si je n'étais pas déjà en enfer. Mes tempes me cognaient si fort que j'eu l'impression que mon front allait s'ouvrir sous la pression. Mon sang bouillait dans mes veines, et étonnement la seule chose qui me vint fût : n'a-t-on pas froid normalement avant de mourir ?

Je rampais avec difficulté et lenteur sur les feuilles mortes pour essayer de retrouver des repères. Je ne m'en pensais même pas capable, et le fait d'y arriver me déstabilisa un peu. Au bout de quelques mètres, je réussis à m'appuyer contre la souche d'un arbre. Ma courte expédition venait de détruire la dernière réserve d'énergie qu'il me restait.

Ma vue devint encore plus trouble, et je fermais mes paupières avec douleur. J'étais épuisée, je savais bien que pour tenter de résister à la mort il ne fallait pas s'endormir, mais je m'en sentis incapable. Je devais à tout prix me reposer. Et tant pis si mon réveil ne s'effectuait jamais. Je me détendis grâce au calme de l'endroit, la paix régnait, et je compris. Je compris que je respirais pour seulement quelques secondes encore. A cette révélation, une sorte de bien être superficiel m'envahit. Du soulagement aussi.

Mon corps partit soudain légèrement en arrière, dans une position moins confortable, mais je n'avais même pas la force de la tenir droite. Les yeux clos, mes sens prirent le dessus. L'ouïe en premier. Le silence assourdissant troublé ne m'effrayait plus, je ne m'en méfiais pas une seconde. S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, ce ne serait qu'une fatalité attendue avec impatience. Puis l'odeur emplit mon nez. L'odeur de la mort. La mienne. Parce qu'elle allait venir, enfin. Vint à son tour, le toucher. Je sentais la terre poudreuse sous mes doigts, qui s'efforçaient de s'accrocher à quelque chose de stable alors que les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient puissamment. Mais le pire revenait incontestablement au goût, à l'acide qui brûlait ma gorge cruellement.

Peut-être était-ce la seule chose qui gâtait mes des derniers instants. La douleur que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir. Je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir m'offrir le luxe de boire une dernière fois avant de trépasser. Ma migraine augmentait à cause de cela.

Si j'avais eu en ma possession une arme telle un couteau bien coupant, je réalisais que je l'aurais sans hésiter enfoncer dans mon coeur. Je n'en pouvais plus de supporter cette épreuve. La faim tenaillante, je l'a connaissais depuis quelques jours, mais jamais elle ne m'avait parue si étourdissante. Je me pris à trouver le temps trop long.

Tout le monde désirait une mort douce. Je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte de si la mienne l'était.

Je m'apaisais encore un peu plus, bloquant mes pensées.

La fatigue s'envola alors que le froid me prenait.

Je m'enfonçais avec bonheur dans la noirceur des ténèbres.

Un coup de canon retentit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunger Games

Mirror in the sky

Chapitre I

Promesse de mort

Point de vue de Raven

« N'oublie pas notre accord, » répéta Terrence Erodi avec un regard appuyé.

Je le dévisageais un instant avec irrévérence, mais en vérité j'essayais d'inscrire le mieux possible de souvenirs de lui. De ses yeux d'un vert piquetés d'or uniques qu'il avait seulement légués à sa fille, à ses cheveux bruns qui commençaient à se ternir d'un gris presque dérangeant dans sa quête de perfection. Lorsqu'il remarqua mon attitude, son nez droit se plissa en un mouvement menaçant. Qui ne me fit aucun autre effet que de remarquer une fois de plus ses tâches de rousseurs que j'avais autrefois longuement admirées de plus près. Ses lèvres fines se pincèrent avec sévérité, mais leurs petits tremblements me prouvèrent simplement qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il voulait me le faire penser. Je réalisais soudainement en voyant ses rides qu'il avait vieillit de plusieurs années en peu de temps.

Mes yeux dévièrent vers la foule un court instant. Mon cœur rata un battement en voyant le monde qui se pressait pour, sans doute, voir le jour fatidique qui allait prononcer ma sentence.

« Comment le pourrais-je ? » Je me détournais de lui, et avançais de quelques pas pour me fondre dans la file qui attendait de se faire enregistré auprès des standardistes. Mais avant de m'être trop éloignée pour qu'il ne puisse plus m'entendre, je m'arrêtais brusquement. « A toi de ne pas oublier ta partie du contrat, ou je te promets que tu le regretteras, » déclarais-je d'une voix froide en serrant mes poings.

Quelques instants plus tard, une fois que la petite piqûre me fut infligée, je me retournais pour voir ou était celui que j'avais un jour considéré comme mon propre père, avant de me rappeler qu'il allait bientôt apparaître sur l'estrade à sa place d'ancien vainqueur des Hunger Games. Une part de moi espérait que la rancœur que j'éprouvais envers lui m'aiderait à gagner les jeux, grâce à la rage qui me consumait.

Comme toujours la place publique était remplie de tous les enfants du district. Je fus écœurée en voyant les plus petits pleurer, envoyer des innocents à la mort était si injuste. Nous étions tous si frêles par le manque de nourriture, qu'aucun de nous ne semblait avoir l'âge que nous avions réellement. Dans le dix, nous étions tous apeurés et efflanqués, même les plus âgés. Nous faisions partis des plus pauvres de Panem, et mis à part Terrence, il n'y avait jamais eu de gagnant. Pour la simple raison que les armes étaient proscrites ici. Et même si nous avions voulus en avoir clandestinement pour apprendre à combattre, comment aurions-nous pu en faire parvenir ? Les seuls autorisés à utiliser quelques armes étaient les bouchers et les rares « braconniers », mais alors les pacificateurs les surveillaient très étroitement. En résumé, il était tout simplement impossible de s'entraîner.

Mais au-delà même des Hunger Games, vivre dans le district dix était un véritable supplice. Ici la profusion de nourriture existait, néanmoins, y toucher était interdit sous peine de mort. Chaque jour nous côtoyions toutes sortes de fromages de chèvre, de brebis et de vaches. Et des beurres gras et fondants, des crèmes douces et coulantes, des laits sucrés. Pour ne pas parler de la viande que nous expédions au Capitole, qu'elle soit tendrement fraîche, séchée, salée, ou boucanée. Au lieu de ces milles délices dont ne nous connaissions pas le goût, nous avions droit à une soupe épaisse dont l'étrange couleur saumâtre donnait envie de partir en courant.

Cependant je supposais que d'un point de vu géologique, le dix apparaissait agréable, contrairement au six ou au huit. Nous avions quelques forêts denses, ou seuls les chasseurs avaient le droit d'aller pour rapporter d'autres variétés de charcuterie. Notre terre prospérait, question fertilité, grâce aux fleuves qui traversaient et permettaient aux bétails de s'abreuver correctement. Nos prairies, pâturages de nos troupeaux, gorgées d'eau débordaient de vitalité. Certes le paysage avait pour premier abord un aspect engageant, mais vivre ici était très contraignant.

Par exemple le fait que nous ayons la plus grande population pour un territoire de taille ordinaire, principalement occupé par nos bestiaux, nous obligeait à partager des maisons entre familles. A ce moment-là, nous pouvions tout simplement faire nos aux revoir à la pudeur. Et pour cette même raison, ainsi que celle de la nourriture, le district grouillait de pacificateurs. Et quoiqu'on ne me renseignait pas amplement sur eux, j'étais pratiquement certaine que le Capitole affectait le plus grand pourcentage d'entre eux ici.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas assez lent jusqu'à la rangée des dix-sept ans d'où je voyais Fallon, l'une de mes meilleures amies, mais surtout ma coéquipière. A vrai dire, je jetais surtout des coups d'oeil fréquents à celle des garçons de treize ans, ou mon frère, Jalen, était allé se placer, aux côtés de ses amis. Je savais qu'il faisait l'idiot pour ne pas penser à son stress, mais je le pensais aussi un peu trop insouciant. Si jamais un jour il se faisait piger, je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe de trop haut.

« Raven ! Attends-moi ! » Cria une voix essoufflée que je reconnu immédiatement.

Pendant une seconde je fus tenter de faire sembler de ne pas l'entendre et de continuer d'avancer. Finalement je ralenti pour cesser ma marche, et je me retournais gentiment.

Mon interlocutrice mit quelques secondes à reprendre son souffle après m'avoir rejointe. « Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, » s'excusa-t-elle assez fortement.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, » mentis-je en la regardant dans les yeux. « J'ai accepté comme une grande ce que ton père voulait Pearl ! »

« Ne te porte pas volontaire pour moi, je t'en prie ! » Elle me scruta de ses si beaux yeux que je lui avais enviés depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, et sembla me jauger.

Je reculais de quelques centimètres, en secouant la tête. « Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera Fallon, et elle n'est pas encore prête. »

Comme un peu plus tôt avec son père, je lui tournais le dos et m'éloignais jusqu'à ma section. Etant plus jeune d'un an, je savais qu'elle ne me suivrait pas et que je pourrais l'oublier quelques minutes.

La vérité c'est que moi j'étais préparée aux jeux. J'avais été élevée comme tribut de carrière par Terrence. Quand il apprit, des années plus tôt, que sa femme attendait un heureux évènement, il avait su sans attendre que son enfant lui serait enlevé pour les jeux. Il connaissait le système de pige du Capitole, alors pour protéger Pearlie, il décida d'éduquer et d'entraîner plusieurs pauvres filles qui devraient se porter volontaire à sa place, en échange de quoi il s'occuperait plus que généreusement de leurs familles. J'en faisais partie, mais je ne le su pas avant mes onze ans. Ma confiance et mon amour pour eux en avaient étés anéantis.

L'année de mes huit printemps, ma famille vécu un drame horrible. Mon père faisait partit des dresseurs de chevaux et de taureaux, qui partaient divertir le Capitole. Il était très fier d'exercer un tel travail, surtout avec son don inné de pouvoir calmer n'importe quel animal. Dans son domaine il était sans conteste le meilleur, aucun de ses partenaires n'avaient compris le pourquoi du comment, mais le fait est qu'il ne revint que pour être inhumé après avoir été embroché. Terrence m'avait fait part de ses doutes, il supposait un coup monté pour régaler les spectateurs d'un divertissement à la fois étonnant, et tristement excitant. Quant à ma mère, ne supportant plus le manque de celui qu'elle aimait tant, elle décida de mettre fins à ses jours en provoquant sciemment un pacificateur impulsif. Nous laissant seuls mon frère et moi, alors encore trop jeunes pour comprendre ce qu'il se tramait.

Pendant quelques mois, ce fut notre tante paternelle qui prit soin de nous. Mais le malheur frappa une fois de plus, et elle mourut d'une pneumonie qu'on ne put soigner, faute d'argent. Après cela, Jalen refusant d'intégrer l'orphelinat local, je m'arrangeais pour me faire embaucher auprès d'un agriculteur qui possédait une grange. En échange d'un gîte et d'un sommaire petit couvert, j'acceptais de nourrir et de traire des chèvres, de nettoyer les boxes des équidés, ainsi que de transporter les lourds seaux remplis du lait des vaches pour les verser dans des bouteilles en verre coûteux. C'était un travail éprouvant pour une petite fille frêle et fragile, mais si je ne voulais pas que mon frère et moi soyons séparés, il fallait que je l'accomplisse. Ce fut ces dures épreuves qui me rendirent si forte.

De longues semaines passèrent, et je fatiguais, malgré moi, au fur et à mesure. Inquiet, mon employeur parla de moi à l'un de ses amis. Terrence Erodi. Ce dernier décida, après nous avoir rencontrés Jalen et moi, de nous recueillir. Il ne fait aucun doute que je fus naïve. Mais j'étais une enfant devenue trop vite une adulte pour réfléchir correctement. Le soulagement m'avait envahi si pleinement, alors. Cet homme aurait pu donner à quiconque l'impression de nous aimer, et ma reconnaissance était telle, que ma confiance devint aveugle envers lui. J'obéis à chacune de ses paroles.

Et c'est ainsi que je devins une tribut de carrière. Terrence avait de nombreux privilèges et en tant que vainqueur, mais aussi en tant que meilleur ami du chef des pacificateur de notre district. Aussi sa maison regorgeait de différentes sortes d'armes qu'il m'apprit à utiliser, en obtenant une autorisation spéciale pour nous éloigner dans la forêt. Je ne connaissais pas toutes les filles dans le même cas que moi. J'étais l'unique hébergée dans sa modeste maison. Très vite, Pearlie devint ma meilleure amie, nous nous adorions à un point inouïe, avec elle et Jalen, nous fîmes les quatre cent coup.

L'anniversaire de mes onze ans, il fut décidé que je serais mise au courant de mon futur. Lorsque je découvris ces manigances, je fus dévastée. Cependant j'acceptais en apprenant qu'en échange de mon sacrifice pour que Pearlie garde la vie sauve, mon frère irait dans la meilleure école du district et qu'il pourrait choisir son futur métier, tous frais couverts. Je posais en condition supplémentaire, qu'on lui inculque des rudiments de défense et de survie.

Me demandant bien sûr, au passage, pourquoi Terrence semblait si assuré que sa fille participe aux Hunger Games, je le questionnais. Il m'expliqua que le Président Snow abhorrais tous les vainqueurs et désiraient leur soumission. Il rajouta qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait pigé avant ses quatorze ans, car sinon le spectacle ne serait pas assez réjouissant pour les habitants du Capitole. Malgré ses paroles, je me préparais mentalement lors de la moisson de mes douze ans à mourir, bien que la préférence revenait à des jeunes filles plus âgées que moi, entraînées elles aussi.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais la favorite pour sauver Pearlie, et je le serais encore l'année prochaine. Je sortis de mes pensées en rejoignant Fallon.

Je lui souris, « tu es toute blême ! Ne t'inquiète pas, si Pearlie n'est pas pigée dans quelques heures, ce sera l'année prochaine, je me porterais volontaire, et tout sera finit pour toi. »

« Je ne veux pas te voir partir, tu es comme une sœur pour moi, » déclara-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Son aveux m'émue plus que je ne le fis paraître, je passais mes bras dans son dos et la serra tendrement. « Tu me manquera aussi. »

Nous nous éloignâmes l'une de l'autre, elle, les larmes aux yeux. « J'espère que ce ne sera pas cette année. »

« Prépare toi à ne plus me revoir, j'ai le pressentiment que si, » je pris sa main dans la mienne.

L'hymne du Capitole se mit à résonner sur la place publique, et nous nous tournâmes tous vers notre maire, Melor Farrel. Il expliqua, comme chaque année, d'une voix un peu trop forte car amplifier par son micro, que la moisson commencerait par un film racontant la révolte du district treize, et la naissance des Hunger Games. Je le regardais un peu dans le vague. Nous connaissions tous par cœur cette odieuse vidéo mensongère censée expliquer notre punition. Je tournais ma tête pour voir Jalen les yeux fixés sur les images défilant devant tous les yeux de notre district. J'étais très inquiète pour lui, je me refusais à l'imaginer dans l'arène en ma compagnie.

Notre maire se releva encore pour nous présenter Terrence en tant qu'unique vainqueur des jeux. Cette fois il s'éloigna pour laisser place à Tryphosa Perone, l'hôtesse du dix qui s'avançait avec fierté jusqu'au micro du haut de ses étranges échasses qui lui servaient de chaussures. J'évaluais avec admiration son déguisement. Sur ses cheveux verts aveuglant coiffés en surprenants pics, logeait un chapeau assez représentatif d'une orchidée, quant à sa robe, j'aurais été incapable de la décrire, elle ressemblait à une sorte de pyramide marron. Sa peau teintée d'un jaune fluo brillait, m'éblouissant presque. Je la supposais un peu masochiste pour s'habiller de telle manière de façon quotidienne.

« Bonjour à tous, et joyeux Hunger Games… » Clama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. « Et puisse le sort vous être favorable, » finit-elle en s'approchant de la première boule en cristal contenant les noms des filles.

« Nous commençons donc par le tribut femelle, » s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de rendre sa voix mystérieuse. Elle remua avec sa main les petits papiers et en choisit enfin un.

Les années précédentes je rêvais que le nom de Pearlie ne soit jamais pigé pour ne pas avoir à partir de mon district. Les années précédentes, je crevais de trouille. Mais cette année devait être spéciale, car je ressentis uniquement de la hâte. Je voulais enfin savoir si j'allais partir me battre et finir égorgée, ou si j'allais pouvoir faire semblant de vivre ma vie pendant encore quelques mois. Ma vie était suspendu aux lèvres de cette pimbêche de Tryphosa.

« Et la gagnante est… Pearlie Erodi ! »

Lorsque je vis son visage triste retranscrit sur l'écran, mon cœur rata un battement. Mais dans l'ensemble je réalisais la délivrance que m'apportais le tirage. J'allais pouvoir m'acquitter de ma promesse, je ne redouterais plus ce moment, il était derrière moi maintenant. J'inspirais tranquillement en voyant Pearlie escorter par des pacificateurs et monter sur l'estrade au côté de Tryphosa.

Cette dernière tendit la main vers elle et dit d'un ton doucereux, « viens, rejoins moi ma chérie, n'ai pas peur ! » Elle regarda la foule et demanda comme le protocole le voulait, « y'a-t-il des volontaires pour prendre sa place parmi-vous ? »

Avant de me porter volontaire, mes yeux se portèrent sur Fallon, qui sanglotait, preuve qu'elle n'était définitivement pas prête à partir se battre, trop émotive. Ils passèrent aussi sur le visage désabusé de mon frère, visiblement lui ne s'y attendait pas, comme je l'avais voulu. En dernier, ils se posèrent sur Terrence qui me fixait avec une détermination qui m'étonna. Dans son regard, je puisais mon courage.

« Je suis volontaire ! » Tonnais-je d'une voix sûre, je lâchais les doigts de Fallon qui tentaient de me retenir.

En passant entre plusieurs filles qui me regardaient d'un air surpris, je me retournais pour voir mon amie et dis simplement, « sois forte pour moi. »

Je montais sur l'estrade d'un pas que j'espérais tranquille et nonchalant. Je me postais devant Pearlie, et la pris dans mes bras. « Je ne t'en veux pas, » lui murmurais-je.

Elle me contempla, hésitante, jeta un coup d'oeil vers son père qui hocha la tête, puis finit par descendre. Je me postais de façon à voir les habitants de mon district pour la dernière fois peut-être. Mon regard rejoignit presque immédiatement, comme un aimant, celui de mon frère. Je savais qu'il serait écrasé par cette nouvelle, mais voir son si beau visage démolit me fit tellement mal que je regrettais d'avoir respecté mon engagement. J'aurais pu trouver un moyen différent pour lui financer une belle vie, j'aurais pu ! Bien que je sache qu'il viendrait me faire ses adieux, je le dévorais des yeux pour l'inscrire à tout jamais dans ma mémoire.

Ses cheveux châtains miel qu'il avait voulu couper court pour ressembler à l'un des garçons de classe supérieur qu'il admirait partaient en vrille dans un style ébouriffé qu'il portait à merveille. Dans son regard ou je lisais le désespoir, je vis le reflet de mon père, dont je me souvenais seulement pour en avoir la photo. De loin, je devinais sa fossette au menton si craquante, ses pommettes saillantes, ses lèvres pleines que bientôt toutes les jeunes filles voudraient embrasser. Je voyais un ange, une vision. J'aimais mon petit frère plus que tout, et en me portant volontaire, je protégeais son avenir, voilà comment je voulais voir les choses. Je voulais que mon ange est la vie de ses rêves, malgré ma disparition.

« Eh bien ça c'est un rebondissement ! » La voix stridente à l'accent du Capitole me sortit de ma transe.

Alors que j'essayais de faire passer toutes mes excuses et mon adoration dans mes yeux pour Jalen, j'entendis l'hôtesse demander des applaudissements pour moi. Quelques un le firent faiblement, mais rien de notable. Cela serait revenu à accepter qu'un enfant parte à la mort, personne ne pouvait cautionner ça ici.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Un court instant le regard de Tryphosa rencontra le mien, hautain et plein de mépris.

Je lui fis un sourire menaçant qui eut l'air de la déstabiliser « Raven Havenine ».

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

Je m'observais d'un œil critique mon apparition sur l'écran qui me faisait face tout en répondant, « dix-sept ans ». Contrairement à beaucoup de ceux de mon district, je ne semblais pas plus jeune que je ne l'étais. Après tout, grâce à Terrence, je mangeais approximativement à ma faim depuis des années. Pour cette raison, je semblais aussi pleine de santé que l'on pouvait l'être dans le dix.

« Très bien. Passons à présent au tribut mâle ! »

Intérieurement, je priais pour que ce ne soit pas Jalen. Mais en vérité, je savais que ce ne serait pas possible, notre famille avait déjà suffisamment subie. Et grâce à mon sacrifice, j'espérais bien que jamais il ne soit pris. Deux enfants de la même famille pigés, c'était rare. Les fois où cela avait dû se passer devaient se compter sur les doigts de la main.

Tryphosa choisit une nouvelle fois un petit morceau de papier avec un grand sourire. « Elban Ciar, » appela-t-elle bien fort en faisant signe vers la rangée des quinze ans.

Le dit garçon s'avançait entourés par des pacificateurs, s'efforçant de se débattre. J'eu un instant pitié de lui en voyant sa maigreur affolante, ses yeux bouffis et rouge à cause de ses pleurs, sa panique. Je souhaitais juste que ce ne soit pas à moi de le tuer, il faisait partit de mon district, et son corps faible m'assurait déjà qu'il n'arriverait à se défendre que pendant quelques petites minutes. Il n'avait aucune chance, aucune.

Un peu plus loin des pacificateurs frappaient ceux que je supposais être les parents d'Elban pour calmer leur fureur.

« Nous y voici ! Félicitations mes enfants ! » Reprit-elle avec son sourire exaspérant, « allez, allez, serrez-vous la main ! »

* * *

Je fus ensuite conduite dans une pièce ou j'allais pouvoir faire mes adieux à mes proches. J'attendais avec une tristesse indicible ceux qui voudraient bien venir me voir. Je restais calme, je m'étais préparée depuis plus de la moitié de ma vie pour ce moment, alors il n'y avait pas de raison pour que je craque. Je m'étais précipitée dans cette situation, ce choix m'appartenait après tout. J'aurais pu changer d'avis et ne rien faire, ne pas provoquer mon futur de cette manière. Et pour cette raison, j'allais assumer mes actes, je ne sangloterais pas comme une gamine. Cette décision, personne ne l'avait forcée. Forte de mes encouragements, je me repris et visitais un peu l'endroit.

Le luxe dévoilé ici m'indignait, dire que certains des pacificateurs ainsi que le maire vivaient ici, en toute quiétude, ne sachant pas ce qu'était la famine. Je m'assis dans un de ces confortable fauteuil, fatiguée. Par la fenêtre, impeccablement propre, je vis tous les enfants commencer à rentrer chez eux, réconfortés de ne pas avoir été sélectionnés pour les jeux. Un peu plus tard, alors que j'inspectais les coussins moelleux brodés à la perfection, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un pacificateur, me faisant sursauter.

Il laissa passer derrière lui Pearlie, « vous avez trois minutes. » Je plissais les yeux en acquiesçant pour lui montrer que j'avais compris.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras, en pleurs, marmonnant des paroles que je ne compris pas. Je tapotais doucement son dos, je ne voulais pas partir un goût amer de culpabilité dans la bouche, mais en paix avec moi-même. Pour cela il ne fallait pas que je laisse ma méchanceté prendre place ici et maintenant. J'embrassais doucement son crâne, caressant ses cheveux avec affection.

« Shh, calme-toi, Pearl ! » murmurais-je contre elle.

Elle hoqueta, « je suis tellement, tellement désolée Raven ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, et c'est comme si je te tuais en te laissant prendre ma place. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, tout ça c'est au Capitole qu'on le doit, » je m'exclamais fort, et j'eu peur que le pacificateur revienne pour me corriger. Je baissais mon ton et rajoutais avec douceur, « je t'en ai voulu, c'est incontestable, mais cette période est révolue, tu es innocente et je le sais. »

« Merci ! » chuchota-t-elle, « je te jure que je veillerais sur ton frère. Il ne lui arrivera rien ! »

Je lui souris, reconnaissante. « Assure toi aussi que ton père tienne sa promesse, je veux que Jalen est l'avenir qu'il souhaite. »

« Bien sûr, compte sur moi. » Elle se recula vers la porte au moment où celle-ci se rouvrit, « je dois y aller. Je voudrais te dire encore une fois combien de je suis désolée, mais surtout que je t'aime, sauf que ça paraitrait déplacé, non ? » Elle me fixa tristement pour la dernière fois et se retourna.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte Fallon attendait patiemment, jetant un regard foudroyant à Pearlie. Alors que cette dernière sortait, elle en profita pour la bousculer d'un coup d'épaule assez violent qui me fit froncer les sourcils avec mécontentement. Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle lui en veuille de mettre indirectement nos vies en danger, mais la haine n'avait rien avoir à faire dans l'histoire. Je m'étais conduite d'une façon assez identique quoique non brutal au niveau physique, mais je réalisais à présent à quel point mon caractère dénonçait une infantilité flagrante.

Je claquais de la langue pour montrer mon désaccord, « c'était un geste immature et gratuit ! »

« Elle mérite qu'on la remette à sa place de temps en temps. Son père est un vainqueur des Hunger Games alors elle est traitée comme une princesse. Il faut la faire redescendre de son piédestal. »

« C'est comme ça que tu me fais tes aux revoir ? » soupirais-je agacée.

Aussitôt mes paroles prononcées, elle se précipita dans mes bras. D'un point de vue externe, on aurait pu croire que celle qui réconfortait l'autre c'était moi. D'un certain côté, ça ne me gênait pas, toute ma vie j'avais fait en sorte de surprotéger Jalen, laissant de côté mes propres sentiments. J'étais habituée à consoler les autres. Finalement je l'ai pris par les épaules, l'éloignant légèrement de moi pour lui parler face à face.

« Je sais que tu es fragile, mais sois forte pour moi, Fallon. Je ne veux pas à avoir à être inquiète dans un coin de ma tête lors des jeux ! Je veux que tu prennes soin de toi, promets le moi ! »

Ses yeux se mouillèrent derechef, et je regrettais mes paroles un peu acides. « Oui, oui bien sûr ! Mais toi promets-moi de tout faire pour gagner Raven ! Peu importe si tu dois tuer, ne prends pitié pour personne, je t'en supplie, on a tous besoin de toi ici. Tu es notre roc ! Il faut que tu reviennes, on ne te jugera pas pour tout ce que devra faire dans l'arène. Reviens nous saine et sauve… »

Son discours désespéré me fit monter une boule dans la gorge. Je cru que je n'arriverais pas à lui répondre.

« Je te promets de tout faire pour essayer de revenir. Je me battrais pour vous ! »

« Il faut que je parte pour laisser la place à Jalen, il est effondré. Il faut aussi que tu sache que je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais » après ses derniers mots, elle courut jusqu'au battant en pleurant ne me laissant pas l'occasion de dire quoique ce soit.

Je retournais m'asseoir, je devais avouer que voir Pearlie et Fallon ne m'avait pas fait beaucoup de bien, au contraire. L'impression qui en ressortait transparaissait aussi dur que de passer sous un train. Si je m'écoutais, je pleurerais à chaudes larmes, peu importe combien de temps j'avais été préparée aux épreuves qui allaient survenir. N'étais-je pas encore qu'une enfant du haut de mes dix-sept ans ? Cependant le moment était mal choisit pour craquer. Jalen allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et pour lui plus que pour quiconque je devais continuer à être inébranlable. Pour m'aider à me remettre d'aplomb, je me remémorais les souvenirs les plus chers qu'il me restait.

La porte se rouvrit une énième fois, cette fois ci plus timidement, laissant entrer mon frère en larmes. Je me levais avec précipitation et le propulsait dans mes bras, le serrant si fort que sa respiration déjà erratique se coupa. Je ne voulais pas perdre une miette du temps qui nous était accordé. J'embrassais chaque parcelle de son crâne avec émotion. Il se recula sèchement, me prenant par surprise. Je pu ne put que constater son regard rancunier.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu porté volontaire ? Tu veux m'abandonner à ton tour, c'est ça ? Hein ? Dis-le ! »

« Je… je… je ne sais pas, » balbutiais-je trop étonnée pour savoir quoi rétorquer. Je ne lui avouerais jamais que cette décision avait été prise pour son avenir, il s'en serait voulu toute sa vie.

« Je ne veux pas que tu parte ! Ne t'en va pas, je t'en prie… Ne me laisse pas, ne m'abandonne pas ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, s'il te plaît ! »

Je soufflais pour attirer vers moi une forme de vaillance quelle qu'elle soit. « C'est trop tard, je suis désolée. Je… je ne pouvais pas abandonner Pearlie à son sort alors qu'elle et son père ont tant fais pour nous. »

Je prie son visage en coupe avec mes mains, mes doigts essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues à peine rebondies. « Tu as tellement grandi, mon chéri ! Tu es presque un homme maintenant... » M'apercevais-je à haute voix. « Papa et maman seraient si fiers de toi si seulement ils étaient là. »

Il leva ses yeux vers moi, l'espoir remplissant ses belles prunelles dorées, « toi, tu vas revenir pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les larmes montèrent néanmoins je les réprimais avec difficulté, « ce n'est pas aussi simple, Jalen ! Mais je ferais tout pour, parce que tu es ma raison de vivre, tu es mon soleil et ma vie. Je t'ai confié mon cœur depuis longtemps, et quoiqu'il se passe pour moi il vivra toujours en toi. Je t'aime tant, bonhomme ! »

Jalen éclata en sanglot, brisant ma réserve et je laissais couler quelques perles d'eau salées de mes yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi Raven, et je ne veux pas te perdre ! »

Il retomba contre moi, et nous nous serrâmes douloureusement pendant ce qui me sembla d'infimes secondes. A sa façon de se contracter sur moi, je compris qu'il essayait de mouler nos deux corps pour que nous ne fassions plus qu'un. Malheureusement tout cela n'était qu'une chimère, et pour le prouver cet infecte pacificateur attira rudement Jalen à lui pour le faire sortir, le temps étant écoulé.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'hôtesse de mon district vint me chercher. A ses côtés se tenait déjà Elban, cette fois ci légèrement plus présentable. On avait dû lui proposer de se nettoyer un peu pour repasser devant les caméras, supposais-je alors. Lorsque nous sortîmes de l'hôtel de Justice, la place publique était devenue désertique. Un véhicule, que je reconnu comme étant une Jeep, nous attendait en bas des escaliers. A l'avant trois pacificateurs patientaient silencieusement. Nous montâmes un par un. Je fus étonnée de voir l'aspect confortable des assises, c'était la première fois que je rentrais dans une telle boite faite de ferraille.

Je me concentrais religieusement sur les paroles insipides de Tryphosa qui nous expliquait avec fébrilité ce qui allait nous arriver une fois dans le train qui nous mènerait au Capitole. Je pensais que si elle n'avait pas fait partit de ceux qui contribuaient à pourrir la vie des districts, son bonheur aurait fait plaisir à voir. Elle tournait sans cesse la tête pour nous dévisager tour à tour, sans stopper le flot de mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

La fixant sans ciller, je me demandais comment on pouvait être aussi heureux de mener deux enfants à la mort. Je présumais qu'elle devait nous confondre avec des oies. Ils allaient d'abord nous gaver, puis ensuite nous tuer d'une façon maléfique pour leur plaisir. Ils allaient nous observer survivre pendant un peu plus de deux semaines, s'amuseraient à nous comparer pour savoir qui ils préféraient, et ensuite nous oublieraient aussi simplement que ça. L'envie de vomir monta, mais je la réprimais plus par habitude que par envie de me contenir. Céder et régurgiter tout mon petit déjeuner sur Tryphosa aurait peut-être été amusant, après tout.

Le voyage jusqu'au train me parut très rapide, trop rapide. Je ne voulais pas quitter mon district. Le stress envahit mon estomac sous la forme d'un nœud qui serrait mes entrailles. Je regrettais une nouvelle fois de m'être porté volontaire, avant de me rappeler des paroles de Terrence. Il avait menacé de nous jeter à la rue, mon frère et moi, et de tout faire pour que je ne trouve pas de travail pour réussir à nous loger. La peur qu'il avait dès lors réussit à induire en moi, m'envoyait tout droit aux routes de la mort. Car malgré mon entraînement intensif je ne croyais pas pouvoir réussir à gagner les Hunger Games. Mais cette impression, je la garderais enfouis au plus profond de moi.

La Jeep freina brutalement, Elban et moi partîmes en avant sous le choc. Tryphosa laissa retentir un petit rire moqueur qui me fit grincer des dents, je me tournais vers elle en retroussant mon nez, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de la stopper. J'appréciais grandement le fait visible de l'intimider, je remarquais aussi que mon coéquipier de district était dans le même cas qu'elle. J'imaginais que son inquiétude devait venir du fait que je sois volontaire. Il avait raison d'avoir peur, pensais-je en me rappelant du visage strié de larmes de Jalen, car s'il passait devant moi dans l'arène, je le tuerais, dussé-je le faire de mes mains nues.

Je descendis la dernière du véhicule. Je remarquais la foule des habitants du dix venue nous soutenir ici. Il y avait tant de pacificateurs qui couvraient le territoire que je fus impressionnée. Je fus aussi ébahie de voir des caméras semblant pousser du sol bougeant dans tous les sens, suivants nos mouvements à Elban et moi, alors que nous rejoignions l'immense train qui n'attendait que nous. Des hommes tout droit venus du capitole nous filmaient en supplément, bousculant les pauvres gens.

Grimpant dans un wagon vide en même temps qu'Elban, je me retournais pour voir une dernière fois le paysage de mon enfance.

Nous dûmes demeurer tranquilles un moment, jusqu'à ce que la porte en métal brillant coulisse. J'ouvris alors grands les yeux sous tout tant de luxe, jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu une telle profusion de confort. Nous étions dans un couloir dont les murs, fait de bois laqués, illuminés par de nombreuses lumières multicolores, débouchait sur un immense salon, et une salle à manger. De larges fauteuils verts bouteille rembourrés invitaient à venir se reposer, les meubles artistiquement sculptés étaient disposés de part et d'autre dans la pièce. Le bar regorgeait de boissons, aux couleurs chatoyantes, que je ne connaissais pas. Des lustres, que je pressentis être en cristal, pendaient à peu près partout. Sur le parquet brillamment ciré d'épais tapis aux motifs fascinants apprêtaient encore plus le lieu.

« Je vous invite à aller vous rafraîchir dans des cabines mis à votre disposition ! » Déclara Tryphosa, interrompant ma brève contemplation, en montrant à chacun de nous une porte.

J'entrais et refermait derrière moi le battant. Je soufflais en fermant les yeux, j'avais enfin un moment à moi seule. Je savais qu'il fallait que j'en profite, cet instant de paix faisait partit des derniers.

Car les jeux avaient commencés.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunger Games

Mirror in the sky

Chapitre II

Protection indéfectible

Point de vue de Svjetlana

Je me réveillais en sursaut ce matin-là, empreinte de fatigue, couverte de sueur. Je me débattis pour défaire mes draps, entortillés autour de mon corps, tout en me rappelant de mon rêve. Traumatisant. Le lendemain, durant la moisson, mon cœur battait la chamade comme si je savais ce qui allait m'arriver. Et comme pour prouver ce fait, mon nom était tiré par le représentant de mon district, tout droit venu du Capitole, pour participer aux horribles Hunger Games. Communément appelés les jeux de la mort, ou les affres de l'enfer.

Les yeux grands ouverts je me mis à contempler ma chambre avec effroi. Je priais silencieusement pour ne pas être pigée demain, je voulais continuer à vivre dans ma maison en toute quiétude. Comme tous les enfants, évidemment. Mais moi je n'avais pas l'ambition de croire en la possibilité de pouvoir gagner les jeux. Dans le district huit personne ne touchait à une arme, mis à part aux aiguilles. Mais qui pouvait se battre avec une alêne ou une épingle ? De plus je faisais partis d'une rare famille de riche, je n'avais jamais eu besoin de me battre, de résister à la famille ou quoique ce soit du genre. Ma fragilité me briserait avant même d'entrer dans l'arène.

Tentant de ne plus penser à ce cauchemar que j'espérais bien irréaliste, je me levais de mon lit, libérée de mes chaînes de tissus. Je me dirigeais immédiatement vers ma table de travail sur laquelle était posée une vasque en porcelaine remplie d'eau fraîche, mise à disposition pour une petite toilette sommaire. Armée de mon gant, je nettoyais soigneusement mon visage pour effacer les traces de ma mauvaise nuit.

Quelques minutes après, enfin propre et habillée, j'entrais dans la salle à manger ou ne se trouvait déjà plus personne. Je soupirais de tristesse en voyant qu'une fois de plus je déjeunerais seule. Enfin j'étais tout sauf à plaindre, mes parents me gâtaient et me soutenaient dans toutes mes décisions, toujours présents dans les moments importants. Simple désavantage d'un père gérant de la grande usine de fabrication des uniformes des pacificateurs, et d'une mère propriétaire d'une boutique très appréciée par les stylistes du Capitole.

En regardant la nourriture croulant sur la table autour de laquelle je m'asseyais, je réalisais une fois de plus la chance innommable qui m'appartenait depuis ma naissance. Alors que tous les habitants du district se battaient pour voler un quignon de pain rassis, moi je me contentais d'hésiter entre les aliments divers et éclectiques qu'on me proposait. Je me décidais enfin pour une brioche moelleuse dont les pépites de sucres fondaient sur la langue avec délice pour accompagner mon infusion brûlante à la camomille.

Beaucoup trouvaient mon caractère insouciant et scandaleux, mais à ma place qui n'en aurait pas fait de même ? Qui n'aurait pas été heureux de vivre une vie tranquille et idéale ? Qui se serait rebellé inutilement pour les autres alors qu'ils avaient une condition de vie plus que généreuse ? Oui je profitais et me sentais reconnaissante de ne pas être à la place de gens pauvres et sales qui trainaient dans des ruelles crasseuses, était-ce un déshonneur ? Je ne le vivais pas comme ça, après tout si cela avait été en mon pouvoir tout un chacun mangerait à sa faim !

En voyant arriver la femme de ménage de la famille, je pensais que son aspect presque rondouillet le prouvait amplement. Mes parents dans leur altruisme avait acceptés de la nourrir copieusement elle et tous ses proches en échange d'un plus petit salaire. Autant dire qu'ils dépensaient plus d'argent qu'ils ne l'auraient dû.

« Ah ! Vous êtes levée mademoiselle Svjetlana ! J'avais bien peur de devoir vérifier si vous respiriez toujours dans votre lit. Rendez-vous compte, vous êtes restez couchée plus de onze heures. Votre mère doit être bien inquiète de ne pas vous voir arriver ! » Débita-t-elle en débarrassant la table.

J'émis un hoquet de surprise en regardant l'heure, suite à ses paroles. « Eh bien pour m'excuser il faut avouer que j'ai sacrément mal dormis. »

Je me mis rapidement en route, hâtée de reprendre mon travail de la veille. J'habitais dans le quartier de _luxe_ du huit, plus précisément à côté de l'hôtel de justice et du village des vainqueurs. Pour tout avouer le coin ressemblait au paradis, c'était le seul lieu où l'on pouvait respirer librement sans avoir peur d'ingérer des toxines à cause d'une quelconque vapeur. En réalité pour faire simple, nous n'étions que cinq famille de riches dans le district, pour cette raison ce bout de terrain avait été aménagé de la meilleure des façons. Plantation d'herbe artificielle, fleurs en pot un peu partout, portail en fer forgé, maisons bourgeoises sur deux étages. Pour nous l'abondance représentait vraiment quelque chose. Le Capitole nous aimait pour la qualité des habits qu'on leur fournissait, tout comme ils adoraient le district un pour les produits de beautés. Sauf que dans notre cas nous étions seulement une fourchette de privilégiés.

J'observais le paysage changer, se transformant de nouveau en milieu de cité urbaine. Forcée de faire attention au trottoir bétonné, je pestais intérieurement après les crevasses que le sol comportait. Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne des trous façonnaient l'aggloméré de ciment un peu partout, obligeant à slalomer sans arrêt. Mon regard suivit les cheminées d'usines qui donnaient l'illusion de toucher le ciel, de leurs altitudes monstrueuses. Je pensais au bonheur que me procurerait le fait de tout voir d'aussi haut, que cela devait être grisant ! Sursautant au bruit proche d'une perceuse, mes yeux se tournèrent ensuite sur les échafaudages mit en place pour construire le nouvel immeuble que le Capitole avait fini par consentir gré mal gré. Presque la majorité des habitants du district ne savaient plus où loger, les rendant malades et donc inaptes à travailler.

Après un certain temps à marcher dans les rues sales et humides j'arrivais enfin dans le secteur fermé des jolies échoppes décorées avec goût. L'unique endroit pour lequel se déplaçaient relativement souvent des stylistes du centre de Panem. Quelques minutes encore après, j'aperçu la devanture de la boutique appartenant à ma mère. J'en poussais le battant pour rentrer sous le bruit mélodieux de la clochette, témoin d'une entrée.

J'admirais avec fierté l'agencement de la pièce d'accueil lorsque ma mère déboula. Je l'examinais rapidement. Elle représentait pour moi la perfection, depuis toujours. De son visage jeune et frais comme si ses vingt ans n'étaient pas derrière elle depuis des années, à ses cheveux soyeux à la longueur impressionnante et d'une blondeur dorée qui pourraient en faire pâlir le soleil. Ses traits réguliers et harmonieux lui permettaient de garder sa jeunesse d'antan. Quant à ses yeux, ils se résumaient à deux perles ensorcelantes d'une couleur qui rappelait le ciel lors des plus beaux jours d'été. Elle était la beauté personnifiée.

« Je t'attendais Lana ! Il faut à tout prix que j'aille chez le tisserand, garde le magasin, d'accord ? » S'exclama ma mère, et, sans attendre une réponse, fila à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Je refermais la porte derrière elle, fis le tour du comptoir pour entrer dans l'arrière-boutique.

Attirée par les croquis qui reposaient sur l'une des tables de travail, je m'approchais. L'un dépeignait une mariée éblouissante de bonheur portant une robe blanche vaporeuse, somptueuse. Le jupon serait sûrement réalisé avec une mousseline de soie. L'arrière formait une longue traîne, alors que le devant s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. L'encolure en forme de V semblait outrageusement sexy, mais pour atténuer le choc, un fin voile brodé de perles recouvrait la peau. Je remarquais le tissu agrafé au papier, relié par une flèche à côté du bustier, du taffetas. La ceinture empire soulignait avec délicatesse une taille fine. Des gants en fastueux damas dont les dessins caractérisaient des couronnes de fleurs complétaient la tenue.

Les précisions de l'esquisse m'émerveillèrent une fois de plus. J'attrapais un autre feuillet dont le schéma illustrait une autre robe, quoique beaucoup plus simple, mais non moins belle. L'échantillon en satin couleur pêche rayonnait d'éclat et de douceur. Le tissu était tout du long plissé donnant mille reflets irisés qui chatoyaient. Elle arrivait juste au niveau des genoux, longueur plus que respectable. Le bustier ne comportait aucune bretelle, attirant l'attention sur les courbes gracieuses des épaules. La ceinture bien lisse se fermait en une fleur de lotus apportant une touche à la fois inattendue et coquette. L'ensemble donnait une impression aérienne stupéfiante de sveltesse.

Une troisième ébauche captiva mon attention. Cette fois-ci le vêtement consistait en une sorte de combinaison légère faite dans une étoffe impossible à deviner, ressemblant vaguement à de la dentelle, qui avait l'apparence d'un papier journal dont les écrits gris ressortaient brillamment sur le textile blanc. L'habit épousait les formes de la femme du dessin, moulant telle une seconde couche de peau sa poitrine, sa taille, et ses hanches, cela jusqu'aux chevilles. La toilette sonnait très sensuelle, alors même que rien n'était fait volontairement, le col bateau restait exagérément sage, les manches très longues.

Je lâchais les patrons appartenant à ma mère, et m'assit tranquillement dans mon fauteuil attitré pour reprendre la couture d'un ourlet que je n'avais pas terminée hier soir. Alors que je terminais le dernier point, et récupérais l'aiguille pour la dernière fois, j'entendis la clochette tinter distinctement. Je me levais pour aller accueillir la personne qui rentrait. J'aperçu dans l'embrasure de la porte ma mère qui tentait de cacher derrière elle une large boite avec un joli nœud rouge.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle s'empourpra d'un rose qui colorait agréablement ses pommettes saillantes, avant de se mettre à bégayer « oh, je… Eh bien en fait… »

Je haussais les sourcils par étonnement, « Monsieur Dugran n'avait pas le tissu que tu voulais ? »

« C'est un cadeau pour toi, ma puce. » Dit-elle en désignant la boite. « J'étais allé le chercher pour demain. Ouvre-le maintenant si tu veux ! »

Je devins subitement excitée, j'adorais les surprises. Je tirais délicatement sur le ruban de satin et soulevais le couvercle de la boite. J'écartais le papier de soie alors que mon cœur s'accélérait sous l'envie de découvrir ce qui se cachait dessous. Dès que je dépliais le tissu en tulle j'émis un petit soupire d'extase. C'était une robe d'un bleu royal soutenu à la silhouette crayon, dont l'encolure en coeur donnait une petite touche sexy étonnante en sachant que ma mère avait dû la tailler pour moi. Les manches en dentelles trois quart comportait une élégance sans pareil, quant à la ceinture en stretch, elle m'époustoufla dès que je la vis. La longueur semblait correcte, à vue d'oeil elle devait s'arrêter juste au-dessus des genoux.

« Elle est sublime, je l'adore ! » Déclarais-je en lui sautant dans les bras sous son sourire.

« Je me suis dit que pour la fête de la moisson elle serait plus attirable que celles que tu as déjà. Tes courbes deviennent celles d'une femme maintenant, alors tu peux dire adieu aux robes de petites filles. »

Son rire carillonnant se répandit dans la pièce alors que je rougissais abominablement. « Maman ! »

« Enfin, n'ai pas l'air si choquée, tu deviens une adulte maintenant. Tu as même déjà ton petit ami. »

« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas pareil d'en parler, et encore moins avec toi. »

Elle plissa les yeux avec mécontentement, « pourtant c'est bien avec moi qu'il faut parler de ces choses-là Svjetlana ! »

Je me détournais de ma mère pour essayer de clore la conversation que je trouvais ultra gênante. Je plaçais ma toute nouvelle robe préférée sur un des mannequins vides qui nous restaient pour essayer de me rendre mieux compte de ce à quoi elle ressemblerait sur moi demain. Elle était sans conteste la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu, et par chance m'appartenait. Je tremblais de hâte pour la porter, malgré la nervosité de la moisson.

« Je me demande comment je l'accessoiriserai. » Commentais-je en caressant le doux tissu de mes doigts.

« J'y ai réfléchis, je pensais te proposer de te faire une tresse vestale en laissant quelques mèches pendre, et puis on pourrait fixer quelques perles dans tes cheveux. Ça serait très chic pour aller avec ta tenue. »

Je m'enthousiasmais rapidement, « ce serait parfait ! Et tu pourrais me prêter tes escarpins dorés, tu sais, ceux en cuir ? »

« Ils ne sont pas un peu trop haut pour toi ? » Grimaça-t-elle en marmonnant.

« Bien sûr que non, je suis une adulte, tu te rappel ? » Ris-je alors qu'elle hochait la tête pour montrer son accord.

On se mit ensuite d'accord pour les boucles d'oreilles et la montre, puis le maquillage. Au bout d'une heure ce qui allait devenir mon apparence pour demain fut discuté puis approuvé. L'après-midi s'écoula paisiblement, comme toujours lorsque j'étais en présence de ma mère. Nous effectuâmes ensemble des patrons qui avaient étés commandés tout en discutant de mes études et du travail de mon père qui lui prenait tout son temps, l'empêchant de vivre une vie saine. Ma mère s'inquiétait beaucoup à son sujet.

« Si le Capitole ne nous forçait pas à fermer boutique le jour de la moisson, tu peux être sûre que tu ne verrais pas le bout de son nez demain, » affirma-t-elle en pinçant nerveusement ses lèvres.

Ses paroles ne m'étonnèrent pas spécialement. Depuis toujours mon père fonctionnait comme ça, faisait passer son travail avant notre famille. Je supposais que la chose la plus précieuse qui importait à ses yeux fut l'argent. Certain allaient jusqu'à penser qu'il coopérait avec les pacificateurs puisqu'il s'occupait de l'usine qui créait leurs uniformes. Je trouvais ça complètement stupide. A partir de ce principe on pouvait aussi prétendre que tous ceux qui bossaient à la manufacture étaient des traitres et des collaborateurs. Il gérait l'entreprise avec brio, et pour cette raison gagnait énormément d'argent. Il le méritait.

Personne dans le district huit ne refuserait son poste. Sans pour autant apprécier le Capitole. Comment mon père l'aurait-il pu ? Au même titre que tous il avait enduré le stresse de la possibilité d'être prit pour les Hunger Games, ou ma mère qui dans à cette époque était déjà sa petite-amie. Ou moi maintenant. Il ne cautionnait en aucun cas tout ce que les hauts placés de Panem faisaient subir aux habitants de chaque district. Il subissait tout autant que les autres parents la pression de la moisson, j'en étais persuadée. A une époque il souffrait aussi tout autant que n'importe qui d'autre de la famine. Les autres le jalousaient tout simplement parce qu'il avait réussi à remonter la pente.

Cela me refit penser à mon cauchemar. « Si je suis pigée, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera Maman ? »

Elle hésita, empreinte d'une incompréhension, « si ton nom est appelée demain, cela signera ta perte. »

Les larmes me montèrent tout de suite aux yeux. Elle n'essayait même pas de me donner d'illusion, de m'encourager à me battre. « Tu es en train de dire que tu ne doutes même pas de ma… ma mort ? »

« Dans le cas hypothétique ou on t'arrache à ta vie d'ici, oui. » Elle cligna des yeux, « n'oublie pas que l'on est destiné à mourir un jour ou l'autre. »

« Je… je… » Bégayais-je affreusement.

Le choc m'envahit immédiatement après ses mots aux effets destructeurs sur moi. Mon cœur se serra à la vue de sa sérénité malgré le sujet de la conversation que nous avions. Elle tenait ses ciseaux avec un tel calme, pleine d'une assurance placide qui me désarma. J'étais consciente de la véracité de ses propos, mais voir que l'idée même de me voir partir avec un allé direct pour la mort ne la traumatisait pas plus que parler météo me heurtais sensiblement. Pourtant je comprenais son point de vu. D'un côté j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit horrifiée à propos de tout ça et ne veuille pas en parler, mais une partie de moi se rassurait en constatant sa quiétude, comme si rien ne pouvait arriver.

Le fait de posséder la possibilité de réfléchir sereinement avec ma peine et ma surprise me permit de taire mon hystérie, avant même qu'elle ne puisse se dévoiler toute seule. Je m'efforçais de me mettre à la place de ma mère rien qu'une seconde et réalisais que ce n'était sans doute qu'une carapace pour ne pas laisser sa tristesse et ses doutes la submerger toute entière. Néanmoins, je ressentis le besoin irrépressible de m'éloigner d'elle pour ne pas lui en vouloir de ne savoir m'apaiser comme les autres mères avec leurs propres enfants.

Je jetais un coup d'œil envieux à la pendule à moitié recouverte par un ruban de batiste. Je vis avec plaisir que l'heure de partir pour mon rendez-vous avec Finlay était proche et me décidais de filer sans attendre un instant de plus. « Je dois y aller Maman, d'accord ? Je repasserais en fin d'après-midi pour finir les napperons que tu as promis à Madame Cologal. »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr ! » Acquiesça-t-elle sans paraître remarquer quoique ce soit.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement une fois revenue dans les rues déprimantes qui formaient le huit. Je mis en route jusqu'à l'immeuble qui formait le quartier général de Finlay.

Finlay Keedower, mon petit-ami, était peut-être la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Dangereusement intelligent, aussi beau qu'un dieu, toujours doux et attentionné avec moi, je le considérais comme la perfection. Parfois je me demandais pourquoi il sortait avec moi, alors qu'il aurait pu avoir n'importe quelle fille beaucoup plus jolie et sexy que moi. Surtout que lui avait dix-huit ans, soit deux ans de plus quoi, et l'air de rien une différence d'âge comme la nôtre changeait pas mal de chose dans une relation. Déjà nous ne traînions pas avec les mêmes personnes.

Dans chaque district cela fonctionnait de la même façon, il y avait trois rangs. Celui des rares riches, dont je faisais entièrement partie. Celui des plus modestes, comme les pacificateurs et les vainqueurs des jeux de la faim. Et pour finir celui des pauvres, la majorité des habitants entrait dans cette case, celle de Finlay. De par sa condition découlait aussi le style d'amis qu'il fréquentait. Soit un gang, dont il était le chef, de garçons malfamés, méprisants et violents. Ils affrontaient régulièrement d'autres jeunes dans des ruelles.

Je ne m'expliquais pas ses motifs. Finlay promettait dans tous les sens du terme, il était talentueux au possible. Il espérait pouvoir réussir dans la profession de tailleur, et avait toutes les cartes en main. Mes parents, sachant combien je tenais à lui, prouveraient leurs soutiens à la moindre demande. Ma mère avait promis de le faire connaître auprès de chacun de ses clients, mon père affirmait qu'il l'aiderait financièrement à louer un local pour qu'il puisse commencer son métier en toute quiétude. Mais ça ne semblait pas lui suffire et il n'amorçait rien pour percer. Il préférait visiblement se battre sans rien me dire de ses choix.

J'entrais dans l'immeuble désaffecté, qui avait brûlé quelques mois auparavant. Etonnement les pacificateurs empêchaient les gens de venir se réfugier ici. Personne n'en comprenait la raison, mais ce n'est pas comme si le choix de discuter restait possible. J'observais au passage les murs consumés, les débris de meubles fondus. Le lieu glauque provoquait en moi de la peur, mais je l'ignorais tant bien que mal. Je ne voulais pas paraître pour une gamine pleurnicharde. Les cendres et la poussière mêlées voletaient sous mes pieds, titillant mon nez fragile. L'odeur de carbonisé régnait encore dans ces pièces lugubres. Je montais prudemment les escaliers pour aller au dernier étage qui consistait en un toit servant de terrasse. Avant de se consumer, ce bâtiment était le plus haut que le district comportait. Pas aussi haut que les cheminées d'usine, mais presque.

Je n'appréciais pas ma présence dans ce lieu sordide en sachant que des familles avaient trouvés la mort là où je mettais mes pieds. Cependant Finlay désirait que je le rejoigne ici et je n'osais pas lui avouer ma répugnance et mes craintes. Je voulais qu'il continue de me voir comme son égale.

Je tirais la porte pour sortir du palier. Avant même de la franchir j'entendis des rires graves retentir, et je soupirais de déception. J'avais escompté que ses sbires ne soient pas présents, juste quelques minutes avant l'heure de notre rendez-vous. Je les détestais tous sans exception et autant dire qu'ils me le rendaient bien.

Le fait que je sois née dans le luxe, les encourageait à me traiter de petite fille pourrie gâtée. Une fois, ils m'avaient crachés dessus que l'unique raison pour laquelle je sortais avec Finlay était de pouvoir parader avec. Que je me servais sciemment de lui, comme un joujou pour impressionner et me faire envier de mes amies.

Je soufflais pour me donner courage, et m'approchais du groupe qui entourait la balançoire implantée dans le sol. Ils se turent immédiatement après m'avoir aperçue. Je vis les lèvres de mon petit-ami bouger précipitamment, entraînant la réaction de ses sbires qui partirent en me fusillant du regard. Et au moment où nous nous croisâmes, le meilleur ami de Finlay, Spencer, me donna un sévère coup d'épaule, qui résulterait sans aucun doute par un énorme bleu.

Dès que je fus près de lui, Finlay m'embrassa avec passion. Chastement d'abord, se contentant de mouvoir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mon nez frôla doucement le sien, alors que nos regards s'accrochaient. J'entrouvris les lèvres, permettant à sa langue de pénétrer ma bouche. Ce qu'il fit tendrement, puis accélérant la cadence, nous finîmes par livre un combat pour savoir qui aurait le dessus. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent, et je fermais les yeux pour profiter pleinement du baiser, en gémissant.

Je me séparais de lui pour reprendre ma respiration, et soufflais un petit, « salut. »

« Salut poupée ! » Répondit-il en riant.

Je me renfermais en me rappelant de ma conversation avec ma mère. Je regardais Finlay, par derrière mes cils, hésitant à lui en parler.

En voyant que je ne disais rien, contrairement à mes habitudes de bavarde, il fronça les sourcils et me demanda gentiment, « ça ne va pas ? »

Je commençais alors à lui parler de mes inquiétudes pour la moisson et de ce que ma mère m'avait dit. En même temps il me guida jusqu'aux tas de matelas troués et puants amassés par terre. Sa bande en ramassait dans les poubelles et les entreposaient là pour s'installer chaque jour. Il me fit m'asseoir alors que je finissais de lui expliquer mon trouble.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû en parler à ta mère. Elle est tellement superficielle ! » Râla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« J'en ai ressentie le besoin, je voulais être réconfortée… »

« Alors il fallait venir m'en parler tout de suite, princesse. » Il me serra dans ses bras. Je posais ma tête contre son torse, à ma place.

Je réfléchissais alors qu'il me caressait les cheveux, me questionnant sur ce qu'il se passerait dans sa vie à lui, si moi je partais pour les Hunger Games. Parce qu'après tout, demain était sa dernière moisson à lui, alors que moi il ne m'en restait pas moins que trois. Je décidais de faire part à voix haute de mes pensées.

« Si je suis pigée demain, qu'est-ce que tu feras toi ? » demandais-je tristement.

Il me repoussa légèrement pour que l'on puisse se faire face, pris mon visage entre ses mains, caressant de ses pouces mes joues. « Je me porterais volontaire. Je nous mènerais à la finale, et puis je ferais en sorte de mourir pour que tu es la vie sauve. Parce que je t'aime, chérie ! Je suis fou de toi, et prêt à n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu entends ? »

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche avec affolement, « promets-moi de ne pas faire ça ! » Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me répondre, je le coupais et repris, « je ne pourrais pas vivre tranquille si tu faisais ça. Je finirais par me tuer un jour ou l'autre. Promets-le-moi ! »

« De toute façon tu ne seras pas prise demain. La vie va continuer comme un long fleuve tranquille pour nous deux. On finira par se marier, et puis par avoir des enfants qui seront aussi mignons que toi. »

Je souris, imaginant le tableau parfait.

* * *

« Svjetlana Silverth ! »

Mes tympans s'assourdirent à l'explosion qui eut lieu à l'instant même. Je m'étonnais de ce fait pour le moins étrange, et tournais la tête dans tous les sens pour voir d'où cela venait. Je ne vis rien mis à part toutes les filles qui m'entouraient me regardant et me parlant si j'en jugeais par leurs lèvres qui bougeaient. Je ne compris que quand je fus entourée par des pacificateurs. Mon nom avait été appelé pour participer aux jeux, et ces derniers m'escortaient pour que je monte sur l'estrade aux côtés du représentant du district.

Je paniquais, je n'arrivais pas à retrouver ma respiration, du moins le croyais-je. Puisque quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis mon souffle court et irrégulier. Je ne pleurais pas, sans doute trop choquée pour réaliser complètement ce qui signifiait ma présence sur la plate-forme. J'écarquillais les yeux en croisant les yeux de mes parents. Ils semblaient abasourdis, comme si ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça. Puis je subodorais qu'ils ne l'avaient pas senti venir pour la simple raison qu'ils devaient croire que leur richesse me protégeait des Hunger Games.

Je revins pleinement à moi quand je remarquais Karef Westington, le représentant, choisir un papier dans la boule de verre contenant les noms des garçons. Je tournais brusquement la tête vers Finlay, entouré lui-même par tous ses amis qui lui parlaient, alors qu'il ne les écoutait pas, me fixant simplement.

J'explosais soudainement en sanglot, me souvenant de ses paroles. J'allais mourir, mais je ne voulais pas l'entraîner dans ma chute, je désirais juste qu'il est un avenir. Je me mis à marmonner des choses que je ne saisissais pas agitant brutalement la tête dans tous les sens, pour le dissuader d'esquisser un geste vers moi. J'étais égoïste mais pas à ce point.

Karef prononça un nom auquel je ne fis pas attention. Je décrochais juste mes yeux de ceux de Finlay le temps de visualiser le tribut garçon. Un enfant de douze ans, tentant bravement de ne pas pleurer.

« Je suis volontaire ! » Clama Finlay à mon plus grand désespoir.

Et tandis qu'il montait sur l'estrade, se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi et de la faucheuse, je fis sortir toutes les larmes de mon corps. Il répondit calmement à toutes les questions de notre représentant.

« Mesdames et messieurs, voici les tributs du huitième district, applaudissez les bien fort, Svjetlana Silverth et Finlay Keedower ! Puisse le sort leur être favorable ! »

Aussitôt eût-il finit de prononcer la formule des jeux, que je me jetais à corps perdu contre Finlay.

Notre couple avait déjà affronté le meilleur, maintenant le tour revenait au pire. Les Hunger Games.


	4. Chapter 4

Guest : merci pour la review que tu as posté sur le précédent chapitre.

Camille : je te remercie vraiment pour ce très gentil commentaire qui m'a fait méga plaisir. C'est exactement ce que je rêvais "d'entendre" ! Je suis super contente que tu aimes Raven, parce que pour tout te dire, c'est ma préférée aussi. Une fois de plus, merci de tes encouragements ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.

Nicky XYZ : encore une fois je suis ravie de ton soutien, merci de tes messages.

Enjoy!

Hunger Games

Mirror in the sky

Chapitre III

Limites et continuité

Point de vue de Raven

Après ma séance de méditation contre la porte pour me recentrer mentalement, j'inspectais la chambre. Je trouvais avec un plaisir mitigé une armoire remplie de vêtement neuf. J'enfilais un pantalon de sport avec un débardeur simple, plus confortable pour une petite séance d'entraînement.

Voulant faire des tractions, j'hésitais sur la barre que j'allais utiliser. Celle de la douche aurait tremblé et craqué au premier instant, alors j'abandonnais le coin salle de bain. Ne voyant toujours rien pour m'aider, je commençais à me résigner pour me contenter de faire des pompes. Puis je réalisais que le lit correspondait parfaitement à mes attentes. Je repoussais alors les fins voilages du châlit qui permettraient de dormir avec une lumière atténuée.

Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, j'atteignis sans mal le haut du baldaquin, auprès du quel j'accrochais mes mains pour débuter. Je tirais fort pour me hisser le plus loin possible, facilement. Des années de routine. La tête en altitude, j'en profitais pour constater que le plafond du lit était aussi propre qu'un sous neuf. Je détendis mes muscles pour me rebaisser, puis repliais mes bras pour soulever mes épaules. Et ainsi de suite. Une heure plus tard je m'arrêtais pour cet exercice.

Je passais ensuite au crunch. Je m'allongeais sur le dos, au sol, en pliant les genoux. Je croisais les mains derrière ma tête, et courbais mes coudes vers mon bassin. Puis je soulevais mon dos en prenant soin de ne pas faire tomber la lourde lampe, en pierre précieuse le supposais-je, que j'avais au préalable posée sur mon ventre pour ajouter un cran de difficulté. J'alternais l'inspiration et le l'expiration soigneusement en comptant le nombre d'exécution que je pratiquais. Au bout de quatre-vingt, je me stoppais sagement. Mes abdominaux me tiraient trop, et si je continuais à faire du crunch mes muscles n'accepteraient pas la suite.

Les pompes prirent leur tour. Je m'étendis de nouveau par terre, mais cette fois-ci à plat ventre. Je plaçais l'une de mes mains dans mon dos, l'autre sur le sol à hauteur de l'épaule adéquate. Ensuite j'espaçais largement mes jambes pour assurer mon équilibre, puis je m'assurais que mon torse soit bien resté droit. J'effectuais les mouvements, à une vitesse paisible pour ne pas plier, en poursuivant le levage et l'abaissement de mon corps par flexion puis extension de mon bras. J'en fis cinquante parfaites, puis repassais à deux mains en me gardant bien de retoucher le sol.

Après cela mon estomac se mit à crier famine, alors que je mourrais d'envie de faire des dips. Mais constatant tant bien que mal que définitivement rien ne pourrait me permettre d'en faire dans ce foutu train, je me décidais à sortir de " mon " antre. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de me perdre, la salle à manger étant dans le même wagon que le compartiment que je quittais. Je cessais mon avancée à l'entrée de la gigantesque pièce pour visualiser rapidement l'ensemble de ce qui s'y passait.

Tryphosa enfoncée dans le seul canapé semblait se parler à elle-même, n'ayant personne à ses côtés. Je l'observais fixer une sorte de papier en carton, et tendis avec curiosité l'oreille pour l'entendre parler d'installation. Je laissais tomber, peu concernée par ses centres d'intérêt. Quant à Terrence, il se servait un verre que je devinais comme étant de l'alcool, puis s'installa dans un siège son regard se perdant dans le vide. Je me demandais bien à quoi il pouvait penser. Elban, lui, se tenait debout devant le dressoir croulant de nourriture, les yeux remplis d'envie, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, d'où coulait presque un filet de bave. Je me remis en marche vers eux, mes doigts touchant, à leur passage, les murs à moitié tapissés. Impressionnée par le luxe contre ma volonté.

« Ah, tu es enfin là ! Nous allions commencer sans toi. A table ! » Pépia l'hôtesse, me forçant à trouver des trésors de patience en moi pour ne pas m'énerver à cause de sa voix agaçante.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais nous suivîmes tous son ordre, allant nous aligner devant le buffet pour nous servir. Je tiquais à la vue de l'assiette hors de proportion qu'Elban garnissait d'aliments gras. Je le considérais comme un idiot incapable de réfléchir par lui-même, mais je ne pipais mot. Quant à moi suivant le régime que l'on m'avait recommandé, je me pris une tranche de blanc de dinde, une portion de fromage blanc, une salade de tomate et d'œufs durs avec des haricots verts. Avec en dessert une coupelle remplie de yaourt aux fruits. Le plus fondamentale à mes yeux restait ma forme et mon dynamisme, pour augmenter mes chances de gagner les jeux. Et peu importait les envies de mes papilles, ou celles de ma curiosité. Je m'assis sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient la table, en face d'Elban, et à côté de Tryphosa.

« Il serait peut-être temps de discuter technique, non ? Alors Elban, qu'est-ce que tu es capable de faire ? Tu sais te battre ? Tu es endurant ? » Demanda l'ancien vainqueur.

Le garçon rougit, ne prit pas le temps d'avaler son morceau de poulet, et répondit en crachotant, « je me suis battu quelques fois, et je sais à peu près viser avec une arme. »

Je soufflais d'énervement après avoir reçu des déchets de sa nourriture et de sa salive sur moi, et essuyais mon bras avec dégoût. Je fermais ensuite les yeux pour me contenir et ne pas me défouler sur ce crétin qui me donnait des envies de meurtres. La seule chose à l'instant que je mis à regretter fut de ne pas pouvoir lui enfoncer un couteau dans la gorge à la maintenant, ou même de l'étrangler. Quoique poser mes mains sur lui me coûterait une grande volonté.

« Donc tu es plutôt fort physiquement ? Tu sais soulever des poids lourds ? »

« Euh, non. J'ai perdu à chaque fois mes combats, mais j'ai à chaque fois réussi à amocher mes adversaires. Il paraît que j'ai un bon crochet du droit. » Dit-il dans une grimace.

Terrence leva les yeux, exaspéré face à ses paroles stupides. « Bon, parfois, savoir se battre ne nous aide pas totalement à gagner dans l'arène. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas grimper dans les arbres, vu que la forêt est interdite d'accès dans le dix, et que tu ne sais pas reconnaître les plantes comestibles non plus du coup. Est-ce que tu saurais te camoufler suffisamment bien pour que l'on ne t'aperçoive pas ? »

« C'est possible. J'ai jamais essayé de me peinturluré avec de la boue et des feuilles en fait, vous savez ? Mais on m'a toujours dis que je dessinais bien, alors avec un peu de chance… »

J'inspirais lentement, puis expirais profondément pour refouler mes envies d'assassinat. Il conversait presque naturellement, mais surtout avec une telle sottise ! Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. Je n'avais pas la faculté de savoir boucher mes oreilles et de ne plus entendre.

« Tu sais courir vite au moins ? » Réessaya Terrence avec obstination.

« Bah non ! Je n'en ai jamais eu le besoin, j'ai passé toute ma vie à découper de la viande ! » Répondit Elban sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Dieu merci, au moins tu sais supporter la famine et la soif. » Il écarquilla les yeux et repris, « n'est-ce pas ? »

Le gamin hocha la tête avec véhémence, s'empiffrant deux fois plus par chaque bouchée pour nous convaincre de sa misère.

Je secouais la tête mais ne put me retenir d'intervenir cette fois-ci. « Tu sais qu'en mangeant autant, tu vas agrandir ton estomac et rétrécir ta résistance à la faim, et que c'est pas futé de le faire juste avant les jeux, au moins ? » L'attaquais-je vertement répugnée par la vision de sa bouche ouverte en train de mâcher, ainsi que désespérée de ne pas voir la fin de son repas arriver.

Ses yeux se fixèrent d'abord sur moi, surpris, puis passèrent sur le visage de Terrence, et cela plusieurs fois de suite. Il avala en déglutissant bruyamment, posa ensuite sa fourchette et son couteau et s'essuya. Tout ça pendant que nous attendions impatiemment sa future ineptie.

« Ok… Vous et moi, on ne va pas faire semblant de vouloir m'aider. On sait tous ici que je vais mourir au bain de sang, alors ce n'est pas la peine de perdre notre temps. Je vais essayer de passer la fin de ma vie en paix, et de profiter du luxe que le Capitole accepte de m'offrir. » Dit-il en passant son pouce et son index sur ses paupières fermées. « Et surtout toi, Raven, ne prétends pas te préoccuper de moi. De nous deux tu es la favorite et de loin ! Tout ce que tu veux c'est gagner, moi je serais un fardeau pour toi ! Si tu n'acceptais que l'idée d'envisager de me considérer comme un allié, je serais baba. »

Nous restâmes tous silencieux, épatés de son raisonnement, et de la justesse de ses propos. Le fait était certain que jamais je ne le prendrais jamais sous mon aile. Stupéfaite, je ne sus que lui répondre. Je me morigénais mentalement de n'avoir su me dominer. Bien qu'en résultait la vérité, et les quelques jours que nous allions passer seraient plus simples maintenant que tout avait été dit. Il n'y aurait plus de tension de sa part. Logiquement.

A côté de moi Tryphosa rappela sa présence en reniflant, le nez retroussé et les sourcils froncés. « Mais… Raven c'est toi qui pue la transpiration comme ça ? » Se plaignit-elle en secouant sa main.

Je sursautais alors que Terrence et Elban éclataient de rire. « Je me suis entraînée tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas pris le temps d'une de me laver, » expliquais-je honteuse qu'elle le fasse remarquer comme ça. Pour cette raison, je lui donnais un coup de coude discret mais pas pour autant moins violent, en lui lançant un regard noir. Puis après avoir réfléchis, je lui écrasais le pied aussi.

Nous terminâmes de déjeuner dans une ambiance réservée. Je filais en quatrième vitesse, tout de suite après, dans la chambre que l'on m'avait attribuée. Sans attendre plus longtemps, j'entrais par la seule porte de la pièce qui s'avérait, évidemment, être une salle d'eau.

Fascinée par le nombre de boutons disposés dans la douche, je ne bougeais pas. J'hésitais aussi sur ceux que je devais utiliser pour faire couler de l'eau tiède. Finalement, je me déplaçais un peu pour ne pas me retrouver sous le jet, au cas où je me trompe. Le premier sur lequel j'appuya produit une musique entêtante, mais j'eu beau essayer de l'arrêter, rien ne se passa. Le suivant fit ruisseler du savon au parfum agréable que j'étalais sur mon corps. Avec celui d'après, afflua enfin de l'eau, mais si chaude que je me brûlais.

Quelques minutes après, dans tous mes états à cause de cette machine démoniaque, je sortis de la pièce. Le seul côté positif que je trouvais à ses inédites technologies, fut le drôle d'appareil dans lequel j'avais posé l'une de mes mains et qui me sécha mes cheveux entièrement en moins d'une dizaine de secondes. J'enfilais de nouveaux vêtements, semblables aux précédents, bien douillets.

Je me dépêchais ensuite de revenir dans le salon que Tryphosa m'avait indiqué tout à l'heure, pour pouvoir visionner les autres moissons. Ils s'étaient tous installés et j'en fis de même, alors que Terrence agitait une minuscule télécommande en pestant après la modernité.

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à se dépatouiller je me tournais vers l'hôtesse, « quand est-ce que nous arriverons au Capitole ? »

Elle tapa dans ses mains joyeusement, « oh, cette nuit ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout organisé. Vous serez comme tous les autres accueillis comme il se doit, il y aura une véritable foule dès le soir pour vous attendre avec hâte ! C'est promis. Après vous serez conduit dans l'immeuble réservé aux tributs des Hunger Games. Vous allez habiter au dixième étage, c'est un rappel de votre district. C'est attentionné, non ? Et, bien que ce ne soit pas le plus bel appartement, il est vraiment plaisant. La décoration est très élégante, et vous serez choyés, vous verrez ! Vous avez une sacrée chance. »

Je décrochais à son discours dès que j'eu ma réponse, indifférente au reste. Je tournais ma tête vers Elban qui tenait un bol démesuré remplis à ras bord d'une denrée inconnue à mes yeux. Des petits grains d'environ un centimètre de diamètre avec des bosses, enrobés dans une sorte de liquide collant roux qui recouvrait ses doigts. L'allure de ces choses et l'air que le garçon avait me donnait envie d'y goûter, mais je ne cédais pas à la tentation, connaissant mes ordres de priorités.

« Ah ! C'est partit, les enfants ! » S'exclama Terrence nous faisant tous sursauter.

Les images commencèrent à se dérouler, et j'attrapais le cahier et le stylo que j'avais précautionneusement amené avec moi après les avoir vu dans un tiroir de la salle à manger. Il était important que je note tout sur les tributs moissonnés cette année pour savoir les reconnaître et m'en méfier. Je fixais avec attention l'écran, et commençais :

_District un : Opale Bievers fille de dix-huit ans, cheveux bruns et yeux noir. Petite, mince. Sans doute très légère, agile et souple. Sparkle Add garçon de dix-sept ans, cheveux bruns et yeux bleus. Taille moyenne, extrêmement baraqué. Tous les deux volontaires. Note : redoutables si alliés._

_District deux : Ekaterina Said fille de dix-sept ans, cheveux châtains et yeux marrons. Taille un peu plus petite que moyenne, mince. Duncan Osborne garçon de dix-huit ans. Roux et yeux verts. Géant, mais peu musclé. Tous les deux volontaires. Note : apparences pas très effrayantes pour des carrières. _

_District trois : Debby Anej fille de quinze ans, cheveux bruns et yeux marrons. Grande et ronde. Apparence maladroite, regard calculateur. Plus intelligente qu'elle ne le semble. Rashaun Tornuk garçon de treize ans. Blond et yeux bleus. Rachitique, fragile. Note : rester prudente avec la fille. Potentiellement dangereuse._

_District quatre : Elvire O'connel fille de dix-huit ans, cheveux blonds et yeux gris. Balèze, aspect stupide. Volontaire. Clément Perrin garçon de douze ans, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus. Petit et chétif. Apeuré, image innocente. Note : surveiller la fille._

_District cinq : Laurenne Manar fille de quatorze ans, cheveux châtains, yeux verts. Taille moyenne et squelettique, inoffensive. Bathias Urol garçon de seize ans, cheveux bruns et yeux marron. Félin, adroit et véloce au premier abord. Regard trop rusé. Note : garder à l'œil le garçon. _

_District six : Noreen Polva fille de douze ans, cheveux bruns, yeux bleus. Fluette. Guillaume Marsin garçon de dix-sept ans. Cheveux châtains, yeux noirs. Air fou et démoniaque. Immense, décharné. Note : tenir à distance le garçon, trop incontrôlable. _

_District sept : Vérène Lodiffa fille de dix-sept ans. Cheveux roux, yeux gris. Grande et massive. Anatole Grever garçon de quinze ans. Cheveux bruns, yeux marron. Costaud et robuste. Note : Ont l'air de se connaître, se méfier d'eux. _

_District huit : Svjetlana Silverth fille de seize ans, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus. Taille moyenne, mince. Physique ingénue. Finlay Keedower garçon de dix-huit ans. Cheveux bruns, yeux verts. Très grand, vigoureux et puissant. Allure protectrice. Volontaire. Note : tributs amoureux l'un de l'autre. Garçon dangereux. _

_District neuf : Caroline Crosby fille de treize ans, cheveux châtains, yeux marron. Minuscule et fine. Léandre Anigus garçon de quinze ans. Cheveux châtains, yeux marron. Efflanqué. Regard vif et malin. Note : rien d'inquiétant. _

_District onze : Shade Gimbya fille de quatorze ans. Cheveux bruns, yeux marron. Taille moyenne. Défigurée et fragile. Zahran Sumai garçon de douze ans Cheveux bruns, yeux marron. Grand pour son âge, famélique. Air triste peint sur le visage, regard déterminé. Volontaire. Note : rien d'inquiétant non plus._

_District douze : Margaux Rillette fille de dix-sept ans. Cheveux bruns, yeux gris. Tassée sur elle-même. Alec Barlus garçon de treize ans. Cheveux châtains, yeux gris. Famélique. Note : Trop empreints de fatigue et de faim pour devenir de réels adversaires._

L'unique chose qui me surprit vraiment en me relisant fut le nombre de volontaire que nous étions cette année. Huit. Sur vingt-quatre. Autant dire beaucoup.

Je me levais de mon fauteuil pour repartir dans mon compartiment attitré. Mon but immédiat ? Apprendre par cœur les noms des tributs ainsi que leurs descriptions. Il fallait que je puisse les reconnaître derechef en les voyants.

J'entendis mon mentor me suivre le plus silencieusement possible. Je savais déjà ce qu'il désirait. M'informer de ses opinions sur les différentes moissons et me questionner sur le même sujet. Je m'agaçais de son toupet. En ce moment il devrait juste être heureux et me fiche la paix. J'avais pris la place de sa fille pour la sauver d'une mort terrifiante. Alors pourquoi simuler de l'intérêt envers moi encore maintenant ? En même temps, je m'avouais être rassurée de ce fait.

Cela voulait dire qu'au cas où il m'arriverait un problème, une blessure, quoique ce soit dans l'arène, il serait présent et ferait un effort pour me trouver des sponsors. Je m'arrangerais pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, car je n'aspirais à ne rien recevoir des riches habitants du Capitole. Mais cela restait apaisant de savoir qu'une fois introduite dans l'arène, quelqu'un pourrait m'aider de l'extérieur. Bien que je n'en sois pas assurée à cent pour cent.

Je ne pipais mot et pénétrais dans la chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit et posais le carnet à côté de moi. J'attendis ensuite qu'il m'adresse la parole le premier. Il avait choisis de m'emboîter le pas alors qu'il en prenne la charge. Autant qu'il assume ses décisions et ai le courage de m'adresser la parole. Chose non faite depuis le matin, avant la cérémonie de la moisson.

Il souffla comme si il portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de tes adversaires ? »

« Les carrières sont à peu près pareil que chaque année. Mais le cinq, le six et le huit nécessitent particulièrement mon attention. » Déclarais-je en m'allongeant paresseusement.

« Oui, mais n'oublie pas que dans les jeux, l'énergie du désespoir change tout. Ne sous-estime personne, pas même le tribut du trois. »

Je me redressais pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, « je sais tout ça. Je le sais par cœur, je suis une carrière après tout. J'ai fait cette erreur une fois dans ma vie, et je ne suis pas prête de recommencer. »

« Et cette fille, la huit… » Il hésita, fixant un point imaginaire. « Si tu l'a croise dans l'arène-»

« Je ne prendrais pas pitié, je me fiche de ce qu'elle représente. Le seul qui compte à mes yeux c'est Jalen, lui et personne d'autre. » Le coupais-je brusquement en appuyant bien sur mes derniers mots.

Il passa de nouveau sa main sur son front, essuyant de la sueur qui perlait, et soupira. Des minutes passèrent dans un silence pesant, aucun de nous n'ayant véritablement envie de s'adresser à l'autre. Moi à cause du sentiment de trahison qui alourdissait mon cœur, lui par honte de ses actes, du moins le supposais-je.

Le souvenir du jour où il nous affirma à Jalen et moi, qu'il nous aimait comme ses propres enfants et qu'il nous protégerait remonta. Je ne savais encore pas bien s'il fallait en rire ou en pleurer. Sa fourberie m'écœurerait jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Peut-être arriverait-il bientôt d'ailleurs. Quelle sorte d'homme enverrait celle qui considérait comme sa fille à la mort sans scrupule en lui faisant miroiter son affection ? Il m'avait permis de me relever pour mieux me refaire tomber.

Toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

Mais cela me confortait dans mes retranchements. J'allais tout faire pour gagner les Hunger Games. Retrouver Jalen, et lui montrer mon adoration pour lui. Soutenir Fallon dans sa triste vie de pauvreté. Prouver à Terrence que j'étais plus forte qu'il ne pouvait même le penser. Et l'empêcher d'enfouir son opprobre au plus profond de lui.

Je ne tergiverserais pas un instant dans l'arène avant de devenir la faucheuse. J'allais arracher toutes les vies que je le pourrais, afin de garder un souffle en moi. Tant pis pour l'humanité, je lui avais fait mes adieux en me portant volontaire quelques heures auparavant. Je serais une guerrière, n'éprouvant aucune pitié pour les autres, sinon pour moi-même. Si j'avais juré à Fallon et Jalen de tout faire pour les rejoindre, je me promettais solennellement de vaincre chaque tribut que je croiserais pour réintégrer le district dix.

Bien entendu, je n'osais pas croire en revenir indemne mais peu importait cela si cela signifiait revoir mon frère. S'il le fallait je boirais une rivière de sang. Je mangerais des aiguilles recouvertes de rouille. Je traverserais des déserts sans oasis. J'affronterais chaque démon en enfer. Je tuerais chaque personne sur terre. Je marcherais sur des charbons ardents. Je conquerrais la nation de Panem toute entière. Je triompherais des Hunger Games.

Je revins à moi-même et passais mon regard sur Terrence, « et si tu me laissais un moment tranquille ? »

Il acquiesça et sortit sans un mot de plus.

Me remettant au travail, je lues des dizaines de fois mes notes sur les tributs pour les apprendre par cœur. Je les recopiais aussi sur des tonnes de feuilles pour bien tout inscrire dans ma tête. Je visualisais en même temps dans ma tête les traits de leurs visages. Testant ensuite mon travail de mémoire, je cachais les feuilles sur lesquelles étaient écrites mes descriptions, en prenant d'autres pour réécrire cette fois sans brouillon.

Une fois finis, je relevais ma tête du secrétaire, et découvris que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin.

Je m'ennuyais mais ne désirant pas retrouver les autres, j'inspectais les vidéos mises à dispositions dans le meuble télé. Les Hunger Games des dix dernières années. Sachant que j'aurais le temps d'en visionner au moins une, j'en pris deux en mains. Ma volonté oscillant entre les soixante-cinquièmes et les soixante-et-onzièmes. Finnick Odair ou Johanna Mason. Choix cornélien. Finalement, en féministe accomplie, j'insérais le disque de ceux de l'année dernière.

J'admirais la stratégie de Johanna pour attirer à elle les autres tributs. Se faire passer pour une pleurnicheuse inoffensive restait l'une des meilleures. Quant à sa façon de tuer, je ne la jugeais pas. Si elle arrivait à assassiner froidement sans laisser ses émotions la contrôler, c'était admirable. Enfin, dans les jeux, évidemment.

Tuer ou être tuer.

Le seul que je regardais avec épouvante, c'était Titus. Le tribut devenu fou furieux à cause de la faim et de la violence. Le cannibale. Celui annoncé favori par tout le monde. Le pire résidait en le fait que le Capitole n'est rien caché des scènes où il découpait ses adversaires et qu'il les mangeait parfois crus, d'autre fois cuits. Je ne parvenais pas à détacher mes yeux lorsque l'on voyait ses scènes, comme fascinée. Je secouais ma tête, choquée. Je me questionnais sincèrement sur l'aboutissement des jeux, s'il n'avait pas été frappé par l'avalanche. Johanna aurait-elle été capable de le vaincre ? Pas sûr. Néanmoins sa technique, la façon dont elle contrôlait à la perfection sa hache eut promit un bon combat.

Sa façon d'attaquer ressemblait à un art. Titus se positionnait en tant que virtuose et combattait en maître avec son épée au bout courbe. Ses ennemis tombaient en moins de deux minutes, même les plus expérimentés, comme le carrière du district deux. Il hypnotisait ses adversaires les plus faibles, les amenant à lui faire confiance, et à s'endormir à ses côtés. Le laissant libre de toute manœuvre. Il utilisait chaque manière d'exécution, de torture existante. L'étouffement, l'étranglement, la décapitation, l'empoisonnement… Mais il ne s'était pas contenter de cela, il avait aussi brûlé, noyé, égorgé…

Le Capitole lui-même le pensait indestructible. L'unique tribut de tous les jeux confondus, qui eut lapidé chacun de ses concurrents. Le nombre de ses victimes s'élevaient jusqu'à quatorze morts. En devenant fou au point de les manger. Tant et tant que ceux qui contrôlaient l'arène décidèrent de provoquer une avalanche pour l'éliminer à son tour. N'aspirant pas à posséder un malade mentale en tant que vainqueur.

Je ne souhaitais pas devenir aussi violente que lui dans mes méthodes. Je ne me transformerais pas en cannibale, mais en une simple machine de guerre puisqu'il le fallait. On m'y forçait. Je serais la guerrière.

Je mis la pause en entendant des bruits de pas s'arrêter devant ma porte. On toqua, puis entrouvrit le battant. La tête embarrassée de Tryphosa passa.

« Nous arrivons dans une poignée de minutes. Tu devrais venir dans le grand salon, les fenêtres y sont plus grandes. Comme ça on pourra mieux te voir. » Elle attendit que je me lève, mais ne me voyant pas amorcer un mouvement, elle reprit « c'est important pour toi de te faire aimer. Si tu y réussis, on aura envie de continuer à te voir, et ça pourrait bien t'aider. »

J'émis un sourire moqueur, « je suis entraînée à tuer et à me battre. Je n'ai besoin de rien ni de personne. Encore moins de gens du Capitole, comme toi. »

Après avoir levé les yeux, elle entra et s'assis en face de moi alors que je claquais de la langue pour manifester mon mécontentement. « Dis ce que tu veux, mais si tu es blessée, tu ne seras pas capable de te soigner seule. Il te faudra des sponsors ! »

« Et alors ? En quoi ça te regarde ? » Marmonnais-je.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais malgré le fait que tu sois effrayante, je t'apprécie. Et j'aimerais te revoir vivante après les jeux. » Dit-elle lentement dans un petit rire.

Je la fixais abasourdie, plissant les yeux et je répliquais, « je croyais que je te faisais peur. »

« Tu es brusque et angoissante. Alors oui tu m'intimide. Mais te parler n'est pas pire que de faire face à tout un district en furie. Être hôtesse n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir, en vérité. Mais si tu gagnes les jeux, et je t'en pense capable, on devra se revoir chaque année. Autant devenir amies, non ? » Elle sourit, contente de son explication.

« Non. » Répondis-je simplement. Puis voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise, je rajoutais « je n'aime pas le Capitole, ni ses habitants. »

Elle reprit contenance presque immédiatement, et fronça les sourcils. « D'accord. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour quoique ce soit. Pas même pour venir te chercher et te faire sortir du train. »

En partant elle claqua la porte si fort que les meubles en tremblèrent. Et je chuchotais en réponse sans qu'on ne puisse m'entendre, « je ne me repose que sur mes propres épaules. »

Je n'aurais jamais pu copiner avec elle, en sachant qu'elle s'extasiait de voir des enfants s'entretuer pour le bon plaisir des siens. J'étais encore moins d'humeur à ruminer son culot, alors je vidais ma tête en contemplant le plafond. Impeccable et sans tâche. Comme tout ici. Forcément. Ils contraignaient les pauvres habitants des district à tout nettoyer pour eux. Et si par malheur le travail était mal fait, coups de fouet. Autant avouer que la flagellation apportait son petit effet. Personne n'osait tenter de se rebeller contre les pacificateurs. En principe bien sûr.

Tout le monde était au courant que certains districts se révoltaient de temps en temps. Principalement le huit et onze. Le premier subsistait grâce à son importance économique. A savoir qu'il coûtait très peu au Capitole et qu'il rapportait beaucoup. J'avais appris que si leurs dépenses ne s'élevaient pas tant, cela provenait tout naturellement de leur insoumission qui produisait beaucoup de morts. Diminuant leur nombre, et donc leurs besoins. Quant au second, malgré son abondante population, il se positionnait comme essentiel. Fournissant Panem tout entier en oléagineux et protéagineux. Mais aussi en arboriculture. Nourrissant presque chaque habitant de chaque démographie. Fructifiant dans les deux sens du terme.

Finalement je me levais en percevant des cris hystériques. Je m'approchais de l'une des petites vitres étroites pour aviser avec aversion les capitoliens.

Un arc en ciel à mille et une couleurs. Des gens ayant subis de leur propre volonté des opérations chirurgicales. Soit pour faire disparaitre leurs rides, soit pour posséder des écailles, des queues de poissons, ou même des ailes. D'autres s'étaient contentés de se colorer la peau dans de multiples nuances. Vives et éclatantes, évidemment. Je ne distinguais aucune chevelure normale, brune, blonde ou rousse. Que des teintes d'orange, de vert, de bleu, de violet, de rouge. Anormales quoi. Je me détournais avec un soupire, ne supportant pas de voir ce genre de créatures humaines.

En sortant je sentis le train ralentir petit à petit pour s'arrêter complètement. Je rejoignis le wagon par lequel nous étions entrés, et récoltais trois regards froids sans y prêter attention.

« Me voilà en plein cœur du Capitole, » pensais-je simplement en descendant.


End file.
